


Gar're Morut'yc

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I wrote this one at 4 AM this time, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective Jango Fett, Severe Injury, Soft Jango, What is sleep?, feelings of inadequecy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)"He was born a failure."
Relationships: Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 22
Kudos: 699





	Gar're Morut'yc

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!
> 
> There is some minor violence/physical abuse with severe injury here, so, if that isn't for you/triggers something, I don't recommend continuing.
> 
> If you don't have a problem, then please enjoy yourself.

Obi-Wan stumbled to his feet, resisting the urge to clutch his bruising side. Every breath ached to take and the slight trembles running through his body only further irritated his broken ribs. He knew they were broken. This wasn’t the first time he felt this pain, it was a familiar feeling, but he needed to push through. Hesitation was the difference between life and death.

If he could get through this, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be a failure. Maybe a smile would come his way. Maybe they would grow more close and Obi-Wan wouldn’t feel lonely any more. Maybe he wouldn’t be in so much pain any more… 

Another heavy kick came his way, but he was paralyzed in place. His whole being ached, down to his very soul, crippling and binding his feet to the ground. The kick hit the less damaged side of his body, breaking the ribs on that side.

He fell to the ground and didn’t get up.

“Really, Obi-Wan, this is nothing compared to what a Sith or Mandalorian would do to you if you lost your lightsaber. Remember your weapon is your life. There is a limit to the amount of disappointment I can take. I’ve told you time and time again, stay in the present, _Padawan_.” The last word was spit out and Obi-Wan felt heavier.

The teen pushed himself up with one arm, the other mangled and clutched close. “Yes, Master. I’ll do better next time, I promise.” His jaw ached and the wound hidden in his short hair reopened, blood sliding down his face.

His Master looked down in disdain and it hurt so much. Why couldn’t he see how hard Obi-Wan was trying? Obi-Wan knew he was a failure, but he hoped his enthusiasm would prove to his Master that he could be more, that just a little more hard work and he could be _something_. He was supposed to go to the Agricorp, but he didn’t want that stagnant, provincial life, not when he could do more. It was not the will of the Force, or that was what Obi-Wan believed. The Force put Qui-Gon Jinn his path and he knew they were meant to share a Master-Padawan bond.

Yet, he always failed.

He was born a failure.

A good for nothing blight in existence.

Another burden to all those around him.

Always, always a failure without fail.

It was a fact Obi-Wan knew, but he always strived to change it, to prove he could live up to Qui-Gon’s expectations. He would prove to his Master that it wasn’t a mistake to take him on. They would work through the pain eventually. One day, they’ll be the greatest pair in all of the Order! Obi-Wan knew he could push past his failings.

“This isn’t working, Obi-Wan.”

_What?_

“You are practically bathed in darkness and we both know you’ll never pass your Trials.”

_Please stop._

“It would be best if we nipped this in the bud.”

_He was begging._

“Goodbye, former Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

His Master walked away and faded into the darkness.

Obi-Wan stumbled forward, pushing past the burning in his insides, ignoring the pain and crepitations coming from his body. He tripped through the darkness, trying, trying so hard to follow his Master. He didn’t want this. Don’t take this away from him, not when he had worked so hard.

A wetness trailed down his cheeks, completely unfitting for a Jedi, but typical for a failure like him. But he didn’t let it stop him, whether they were from the physical pain or the emotional pain, he didn’t know, only that he needed to press forward through the darkness. He would find his Master’s light if he tried hard enough.

The young teen crashed to the ground, every part of his body screaming in protest as he plummeted to the ground. What had he crashed into?

Looking up, he saw a hooded figure and smiled.

He found him! He really found Master Jinn. Maybe this would prove to his Master that he could do it. He found his light through the darkness, pushing his will to the very limit. Maybe he wasn’t a failure.

The figure turned and Obi-Wan felt his lips do the same. Something was wrong, this wasn’t Master Jinn. Who was this mysterious being? Who could they-

A red lightsaber was lit and Obi-Wan screamed.

He thrashed and struggled to get away, but he couldn’t move. Something was pinning him down. The darkness! The darkness around him kept his limbs pinned to the ground, allowing the Sith to move closer and closer, a wicked grin on the blank slate that was their face.

“Obi-Wan,” they whispered, tendrils of darkness curling around the syllables of his name. He felt violated, so violated by that alone. Someone help, he wanted to beg, but he could only scream in the uncaring void around them.

_Please, don’t do this._

The Sith reached for him, the lightsaber held away for the time being. “Obi-Wan,” they whispered again, inky.

_Someone, anyone, help…_

No matter how hard he tried, he could not empty his fears into the Force. He couldn’t let go and it drove him further into madness. He shut his eyes tight.

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force, andtheForceiswithme, IamonewiththeForceandtheForceiswithmeIamonewiththeForceandtheForceiswithmeIamonewiththeForceandtheForceiswithmeIamonewiththeForceandtheForceiswithmeIamonewiththeForceandtheForceiswithme-_

Obi-Wan was slapped.

His eyes flew open and immediately filled with more tears as he saw a crying Anakin and a distrubed Jango staring back at him. The _Mand’alor_ ’s hand was poised flat and held just away from Obi-Wan’s aching cheek, the only aching thing about him. Nothing else in his body was in agony, not even the remains of phantom pain.

He was safely tucked away in his own room, the one in the small apartment he shared with Anakin that they gave to families integrating together. He was completely safe in the plain room filled with the various knickknacks presented to him by other _Mando’ade_ , the Force radiating warmth off each and every object. Along with the combined presence of Anakin and Jango, he was wrapped in a blanket of safety against the galaxy.

It was only a dream.

It was only a nightmare.

It was only memories and fears mixed together.

He was safe, safe with his _evaar'la aliit_.

There were no Sith and no disappointed Jedi Masters.

A hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him forward, his forehead pressing to Jango’s. “ _Gar're morut'yc_ ,” the man swore, “I promised you and _An’ika_ would be safe here, didn’t I, _cyare_ ? Nothing will ever happen while I, or the other _Mando’ade,_ are here, I swear.” Anakin threw himself onto his _buir_ , clutching the man’s waist. 

Obi-Wan only cried harder.

They were safe. He and Anakin were safe and he was so relieved. No Sith, no Jedi. Only him, Anakin, Jango, and the other _Mando’ade_.

They were _morut'yc_ and that was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, definitely not my best work. I wasn't even going to write anything, let alone this idea next. I mean, I have some stuff planned and a certain idea I was going to write next, but this one just kinda happened. I was listening to the opening theme of Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches and it triggered this. I dunno either, my dear enablers. It was written in under an hour, so it's really iffy. I had planned for an Obi-pie nightmare and for him to be comforted by Jango, I just didn't intend to write it next.
> 
> I had a couple tests the end of last week/beginning of this week, so I didn't write anything in favour of focusing on all that good stuff. I didn't even want to write an Obi POV just yet. I wanted to save that for later, but here we are.
> 
> So, a quick rundown of what basically happened while Obi-pie was suffering. Anakin heard him screaming and ran off to get Jango because he was scared shitless. Jango shows up and tries to hold him down from hurting himself, which freaks Obi out more. Then he tried calling his name a few times, still freaking him out before settling with a good ol' fashion slap. Enter comfort and all that goodness.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry about the quality of this one. I'm both pleased with some bits and extremely disgusted with the quality of the majority of it.
> 
> Like usual, all mistakes English or Mando'a are mine. Let me know if you spot something and I will correct it.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Mand’alor - sole ruler; i.e. the leader of the Mandalorians
> 
> Mando’ade - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> evaar'la aliit - new family
> 
> Gar're morut'yc - you're safe
> 
> An'ika - Little Anakin, diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form
> 
> cyare - beloved
> 
> buir - parent
> 
> morut'yc - safe


End file.
